1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lures for use in fishing and more specifically to a scented lure capable of attracting fish by both olfactory and visual means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Past inventors have directed their efforts toward the construction of lures having different colors and different types of shiny surfaces to attract fish. Other inventors have directed their efforts toward the use of scented material in order to attract the fish by scent. While many such lures have been created, none of the prior art of which applicant is aware has taught a scented lure constructed in the way in which the present invention is constructed and having the unique features of the present invention.